


鑽石袖扣和去他的薑汁汽水

by play781choy



Series: 列車 西服 無盡之雪 A train, a suit, and endless snow [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America - All Media Types, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 當列車尾廂的領導者在一次失敗的革命中成為階下囚，兩個帶著七十年冰霜的箱子被偷回了後廂；同時韋恩家的少爺將赴一場約會。雪國列車背景AU，這部份是超蝙的主場。





	1. 錢不是這麼花的

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列是一篇三CP文，不過分為三個部份寫。個別ＣＰ的主場中另一方ＣＰ的戲份會很低，故事有關聯但也可以獨立閱讀。  
> 然後...是的我狠狠的掉進（又或者說是掉回）老爺的坑底了，但盾冬愛了近七年不可能一夕改變，而小王子永遠是我心中最美又最狠毒的失敗謀略者。我愛他們，我要讓他們一起出現在這個故事裡。這是一個合適的舞台。
> 
> 雪國列車背景AU《列車 西服 無盡之雪》系列的一部份，這部份是超蝙的主場。(有MCU盾冬和雪國+列王傳拉郎CP柯王子提及)  
> 這個系列除了一部份為了連繫劇情會有比較詳細的另兩對人物描寫外，基本上可以獨立閱讀～  
> 當然還是推薦可以接受的姑娘全都看啦XD  
> 會比較知道到底同時另一邊發生了什麼＆誰被誰陰了咩～

Bruce Wayne

1.

Bruce Wayne靠上椅背喘了口氣。

他回頭望向窗外：刻著Wilford企業標誌的哥德風精緻防寒隔熱車廂外，仍是令人熟悉到厭煩的白雪世界。列車正駛過一座高山山側，他還能從為數不多的童年印象中搜索出當年父母帶著他來此避暑時聞到的花香和壯麗山景－－

而他也很確定，假如他現在走上同樣的地點，不消十分鐘，自己就會徹徹底底地凍成一根無知無覺的冰棒。

這場已經下了十七年的雪啊……他想著。

雖然所有人提到這輛承載著世界上僅存人類的列車時，都會尊稱它一聲「救世列車」或「方舟」，但只有住在前廂的包含他在內的少數人明白，只要浮在大氣層外的CW7物質雲－－現在都有人在悄悄地稱它為「神的震怒」了，就算它們實際上是人類自己射上天去的－－再不消散、世界的氣溫再不回升，那麼這台眾人信仰中心的方舟，就會成為剩下人類共同的棺材了。

這台Wilford企業所有的永動列車，終究不可能真的永遠運轉下去。

你問頭等車的上流人士們知不知道？當然他們知道。他們雖然只占了整台列車的不到3%人數，但知識－－這可是奢侈品－－從不缺乏。可知道是一回事，而Bruce早已看煩了那些以末日為題的頹廢狂歡。

所以他深深吸了口氣，轉頭專心去看那台傳來半個喜訊的監視器。

 

他藏著自己的秘密，幾天前他將其中一些悄悄分享給了一個尾車的領袖，叫Curtis的傢伙，讓他有足夠的訊息能夠策劃一場動亂、搶些「必要」資源。

一部份的Bruce在心中悄悄樂著，想當他們打開那兩個箱子卻發現裡頭不是他們想像中的「物資」－－某方面來說，那還是兩台「物資消耗機」－－時臉上的表情。

別怨我。Bruce想。我給你們送去的可是一等一的好貨。等真開始動手你們就會感謝我了。

如今那兩個箱子同另一些被搶走的東西正在他的監視鏡頭裡被尾廂居民一個傳一個地拖往深處去，這是喜訊；而另一半不那麼喜的部份是，那個Curtis被抓住了。那是個年輕力壯的Alpha、有膽識的領袖，可惜尾車居民都只是餓極了的底層階級，既沒受過什麼軍事訓練、也沒有紀律這回事，導致的結果就是他們年輕的領袖被抓住了，雖然顧忌著他的威望大概不會被殺－－十年前管理尾車的Mason部長犯過這個錯誤，結果造成一場規模不小的暴動，沒有人得到便宜－－但現在接掌的是Sailas，那流著古老皇室腐敗之血的老狐狸，深黯優雅地令人身敗名裂之道的偽君子國王。

Bruce甚至懷疑四年前的事件就是Sailas搞的鬼，為的就是掌控工業排廢管出口所在的尾車－－同為頭等廂三巨頭之一，他辦的克羅諾毒趴奢華而獨樹一格，早已抓住了所有前廂乘客的靈魂，而那些灰白色散發著令人成癮氣味的毒物正是從尾廂排廢管中摳挖下來、永動機神聖的排洩物。

所以他應承下了那個枯燥的舞會之約，因為給他邀約的Jack Benjamin和他一樣是個懂得品酒的浪蕩子、從各方面看都很賞心悅目的Omega、那個Sailas唯一的兒子、而且那雙眼看了就像想把自己的父親給拆吃入腹。

他也許能用。Bruce邊打著領結邊想著。那個男人從兩個多月前就開始若有似無地勾引他，而Bruce很清楚他的房裡還藏著另一個男孩－－撇開對自己父親微妙的敵意不談，他還真是個純種的腐敗貴族。雖然Bruce覺得自己也沒什麼資格評論人家－－而這個信號在前天在桑拿浴室外偶遇時變得尤其明顯。

那個有著鮮紅嘴唇的青年在將請柬塞進他手裡時指甲背長長地拖過了他裸露的手臂內側。

「希望您能來，Wayne先生。」年輕的男人伸出舌頭潤了潤唇，一個習慣成自然的小動作，那雙深沉的褐色瞳仁風情萬種。「我們能談談一場婚禮有多大的附加利益。」

好吧，是的，這從來不是一場單純的舞會邀約。

Jack Benjamin在不算隱誨地向他求婚，而如果Bruce就只是Bruce Wayne的話他不會看出來青年下眼瞼用遮暇膏蓋去的紅腫。貴族們也有自己的麻煩。

 

眼下他桌前那張請柬的重量突然變得明顯：如果Sailas決定毀了Curtis，那麼他佈置已久的事情會變得更為艱難，可麻煩的就是Bruce還不能明著和Sailas翻臉。

這輛方舟中的創世主－－Wilford幾天前又從頭車傳來了希望增加零件支援的訊息，他也才以修繕中等車廂備貨不及為由婉拒而已。一旦Sailas發覺和自己「同類」的古老Wayne家族花花公子其實有著一身反骨，難保不會朝向早已被另一尾寄生蟲吸乾生氣的「爆發戶銅臭味」Wilford家伸出橄欖枝－－讓毒販子國王與唯恐天下不亂的瘋狂科學家集團Hydra聯手？直接給他一槍真的比較仁慈。

所以這是一次簡單的各取所需。身為Beta，Bruce與Jack在花叢中各有自己的圈子：Jack身邊總圍著那些看不出他毒性只聞得出香氣的Alpha，而Bruce身邊什麼樣的種類都有。

他們成了之後Sailas的生意大概會變得更好吧，他戴上胸花漫不經心地想著。

 

＊＊＊

 

作為舞會用途的車廂是個鑲滿了鏡子的半面開窗場地，窗前應景地佈置了一座香檳塔和各樣精美的小點心－－而它的右方就是寸草不生、死氣沉沉的蒼白大地－－禮貌地推開幾位黏上來的政商名流、隨聲附和其中年長那位的抱怨：他正對身旁的年輕人談論關於他曾經的府邸有多少壯闊的花園、這截綴著水晶燈的窄車廂相較之下又是何等寒酸。

是，是，是。Bruce在心裡冷笑。他還記得幾天前的那次小冒險，尾廂中相同的一截車廂裡擠著百來人，他們的吃喝拉撒睡全都在一方幾不足以翻身的三層上下鋪中，還得給走廊留空。諻論除卻蛋白質塊以外的任何營養補給。

他讓自己收住心神，仔細去找那位給了他請柬的人仕－－沒花多久就找到了。從來Bruce在舞會中也是那個模樣，不過考慮到他今天的談話後半可能會帶點不那麼適合在公開場合提及的內容，他選擇了儘可能低調地降低存在感的路線。

他就站在那群人中間，穿著一身代表了Gilboa皇室的黑色軍禮服，在一群衣香鬢影的人士中間笑得像個無憂無慮的王子－－好吧，Jack是個貨真價實的王子沒錯。

Jack很快就注意到他的到來。奇怪的是小王子的臉上表情微妙地僵了一瞬。那不是什麼詭技被拆穿的驚慌，但Bruce確實是見到他眼中的無措。而就這麼再走近一步的時間，Jack已經從人群中優雅地脫身而出了。

他的求婚者帶著完美的笑容用一個低調的點頭動作將他領到香檳塔的角落，模樣親蜜地抿著香檳杯，輕輕拎住他的袖口將兩人間的距離縮短到足以狀似正常地說悄悄話的程度。

「我以為你不是對親事那麼低調的人？」Bruce敏銳地感覺到了不對，但還是在年輕人的肢體語言都陷入緊張的沉默時故作輕鬆地開了口。

青年噴笑了一下。有點失禮，但瞬間透出眼裡的慌張很好地轉移了Bruce的注意力。

「關於這個……嗯，Wayne先生……」他又舔了舔唇，將眼神飄向窗外。Bruce看出了上頭幾粒細小的剛結痂的傷口，而他從來都能看出什麼樣的傷口是前夜縱慾的情趣，什麼樣的不是。「我得對您說聲抱歉。那天我可能蒸氣蒸得有點久，頭不清醒了……你知道，美人在側。」

他偏過臉，對他眨出個不成功的媚眼：這朵溫室裡的花朵顯然略懂但還無法像自己那樣熟悉地用這番作派騙人。「所以，呃……抱歉，不管我那天在浴室裡說了什麼－－」

那雙咖啡色的眸子隨著一個不明顯的吞咽動作轉回窗外的鵝毛大雪，將悵然若失的神色全藏進了眉毛下陰影裡。

「－－忘了它吧。」

最後，小王子只留下了這句，嗓音嘶啞。

 

這是個意料之外的變數。Bruce在Jack禮貌地舉杯向他道別時皺緊了眉頭。他雖然對這個小王子不算那麼熟稔，但在前廂名流也不那麼多的情況下他作的功課也算足夠：他碰見他的機會足夠多，而Jack Benjamin不是個容易放棄的人。

他當然沒有笨到以為這位小王子的勾引只是衝著自己的帥臉和好身材而來，他是個獵人，他分辨得出什麼樣的眼神是在尋求一段豔遇、而什麼樣是在尋求合作；而他更熟悉的是憤怒，因為那是支持著Bruce成為Bruce的動力核心。

Jack想扳倒他自己的父王，而這份情感熾烈到這位事實上只愛Omega的花花公子願意委身在一片Alpha的氣味之中，而自己正是他挑中來實現目的的合夥人。Jack也沒看上去的那麼膚淺。Bruce在接過那份請柬時想過。

可顯然有什麼發生了，就在這該死的一晚之間。柯蒂斯被抓住、而Jack Benjamin撤去了他的合作邀請。

他被人擺了一道。不是眼前的小王子。

而當Bruce從一片心煩意亂中抬起雙眼，他見到了一雙寶石藍的眼睛正在黑色的粗框眼鏡下冷冷地打量著他。

噢天。Bruce真心想扶額了。真是屋漏偏逢連夜雨。他什麼時候回來的？

Clark一定聽見了他們剛才的談話。


	2. 是的，蝙蝠俠死了

2.

 

「你在和那個Benjamin談論婚事？」

Bruce Wayne對著巴洛克風格鑲金窗外的雪景長長出了口氣——該來的總是要來的——低聲笑道：「你也好久不見了，Clark。現在還有多少個地堡運作正常？」

「十二個全部都是，Bruce。」小記者挑著眉毛，作出副「我可是知道你在轉移話題咱們走著瞧」的表情：「但也都撐不久了，一年之內如果再看不到出路，很可能會陷入混亂。」

「那就是我讓你定期去每個地堡走走的原因。你能給他們帶來希望，Clark。」Bruce轉過頭將香檳杯放上桌面，掛上他熟悉的慵懶假笑面具：「好險你和Martha被歸類在普通廂等階級，他們不怎麼查普廂的車票。」

「是，是，這很方便我出去晒太陽，謝了Bruce，現在，」Clark對他的偽裝皺起臉，挪了下位置將Wayne家族的老爺困在自己與牆壁之間。「你竟然在和那個Benjamin談論婚事？」

Bruce放棄地往牆上一靠：「他提出的，前天，在蒸氣浴池碰到的時候……我覺得能藉機聊聊Benjamin家族支持毒品派對的那些小問題，所以我同意和他談談，然後他又反悔了，你知道的——我相信你的超級聽力沒壞。」

「我知道，我當然聽見了，但是重點不在那裡，你也知道的Bruce。」Clark藍得不太科學的眼睛定定地看向眼前包在三件套中的男人，目光委屈得活像條求人關注的大拉布拉多。

天啊，小鎮男孩。「我在為你總有一天能回到地面上種玉米作打算呢！」

「那也不能拿終身幸福來換，你清楚那個Jack什麼德性。」

前高譚巿的花花公子為那句子裡的涵意瞇起了眼睛：「我不覺得一個人的私生活能夠代表那個人的全部……不然我們也許不該再這麼見面了，或許你也是那麼看我的？」

Clark對老朋友語氣裡的不快困惑地眨了眨眼睛，半天才反應過來：「喔，我忘了你是個Beta，你聞不到……」

「聞不到什麼？」

「他被標記過了，Bruce。他身上混進了某個Alpha的氣味。」

Bruce認真地想著用有限的資源把蝙蝠面具裡的氣味探測器做個隨身版的可能性。「什麼？」

Clark用姆指抹了抹鼻頭，仔細回憶著：「他噴了去味劑，而我不太記得Jack Benjamin此前準確的味道是什麼模樣了，但我很肯定帶著鐵鏽和焦木味的那部份先前不包含在他的氣味裡……味道還很新，但確實是永久標記的那種融合度。他帶著另一個Alpha的標記在和你談婚事，Bruce。」

這倒是很奇怪沒錯。Bruce想著。Benjamin給他遞婚約邀請是在兩天前，可在一天之內他身上就帶上了別人的標記氣味——就算他知道Bruce是個Beta聞不見，他也該知道這無論如何瞞不了真正要「成婚」的對象的。

……也許這就是他今天反悔的原因。

Bruce向宴會另一頭的男人看了過去，目光精明地掃視著那個身體語言又回復花花公子風範的男人。想到了男人今早說出那些拒絕話語時的奇怪態度：以他的偵探直覺，他會說他覺得Jack還是希望這事能成的，只是迫於某些原因——也許就是這個新進「狀況」——他得收回他遞出的邀請。

這表示這個新狀況並不在Jack Benjamin的計劃之內，甚至——Bruce驚覺這樣的一種可能性——他並不是自願的。可誰又能強迫三大勢力之一的Benjamin家的小王子呢？

「他是個漂亮的Omega，」Clark頗不自在地嘟囔著。

Bruce從嚴肅的思緒中抬起頭，正巧看見Clark低下頭也藏不住的紅紅的耳朵。

「你知道……你可以直接從地堡回來就回車廂去等我的，不必來看我周旋在這種……你不適應的場合。」他向Clark投去一個調情意味濃厚的笑容。Sailas今天沒有出現，這不是稀奇事，鑑於他和Jack同時出席社交場合的機率就像太陽和月亮同空一樣。

「我是個記者。」

「你知道在走上這台列車後就沒有星球日報了對吧？」

「所以記錄事實才會變得更重要，不是嗎？」穿著樸實襯衫的人間之神擺弄者自己手中的紙筆，低聲道：「Bruce……你知道，我真的很可能是那個人類滅亡後還能活下來的人，可我不想，Bruce，所以我想幫你，而如果真的做不到……至少我還有這點可以留念的。」

「我以為你會說至少我會想辦法救你。」Bruce隨意地抿了口手裡的香檳，他仍沒從Jack的事情中理出條思緒來。

「我當然會想辦法救你。」

「——就這麼問問，我們會想出辦法的。」Bruce半心半意地安撫著並肩靠在一塊的男人：「你不是說了嗎？大氣層上方的CW7物質在慢慢消散，即使不作出干涉也不可能真的讓地球陷入永遠的寒冬。」

現在另一個當務之急是——尾車的情況愈來愈混亂了。而身在一輛封閉列車中與身在高譚巿間最大的差距是：他不再有巨大的空曠莊園及林立的高樓作掩護，列車前廂永遠亮如白晝而尾廂永如深夜，獨自行動的難度反而增加了不少。

雖然太空垃圾清除技術早在CW7被射上太空前就已經發展出來，但它們極度耐熱的特性讓一般的清運方式在它們面前變得無技可施。

物資在愈來愈缺乏，這點只要世界還處在無日光的嚴寒之中就會變得難以解決。而就算Wayn企業的頭頭再怎麼曉以大義，看不見未來的少數掌權者都不可能將資源分享給他們眼中「寄生蟲」般的尾車居民。

「Bat已經死了，」身邊男人突然的一句話讓Bruce握著香檳的手抖了一下。「而世界上活著的人中大概不會再有另一個人能夠解決這個問題……」

「……這是你看上我的原因哼？另一個試圖投資研發出解決辦法的人？」Bruce給了對方銳利的一瞥，不動聲色地將香檳全灌進了嘴裡。

冰涼滑順的飲料給人的感覺過於輕盈，絲毫起不到鎮定心神的作用。

「我喜歡你是因為你是你，Bruce。」Clark再次轉過身來將與自己幾乎等高的男人圈進手臂與玻璃間，一雙誠懇的眼睛討好地向上仰望著另一雙鋼藍色的眼睛。

「對一個以拯救世界為己任的童子軍來說，這話還真有待商榷。」Bruce知道自己的口氣過度冷淡了，但他真的不想在這時提起那件破事。

「我沒能拯救什麼，」可心緒單純的小鎮男孩似乎一頭鑽進那個死胡同裡就不肯罷休了。「他救了我好幾次，可當回來看見這片雪白－－我連他的屍體都找不到。」

**我沒能拯救什麼** －－某些令人不快的斷續畫面不受控制地閃過他的腦海，Bruce緊把著酒杯就像抓著自己差不多要流失殆盡的耐心似地輕聲應著：「一趟曠日費時的星際任務不是你的錯－－你也受傷了，Clark。」

「現在說這個也沒用了。B已經死了。」Clark一把將年長的男人撈進懷裡，像一個朋友的擁抱，只除了Bruce知道他們不是：「但至少我還有你，Bruce。」

Bruce透過男人捲曲的黑髮看向車廂裡觥籌交錯的人群儷影，溫和而堅定地悄聲喃喃：「是的。」

 

**Bat** **已經死了。**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Bat** **已經死了。**

 

Bruce翻著白眼拉起面罩。

他喜歡Clark在身邊，可他也煩他總愛在他身邊。

比方現在吧，他幾乎用盡了渾身解數才把Clark哄去他的Martha那邊睡覺－－天祐CW7封住陽光的厚雲，Clark每次晒完太陽回來大多只能停留一晚，第二天開始他的超級感官就會漸漸退到人類水平，不特別留點體力就別想再次飛出大氣層去晒太陽了－－抓緊機會溜進下層去準備自己的工具。

是的，他騙了Clark。不僅是蝙蝠俠尚在人世這件事，還有披風騎士衣下何人這件事。

即使他們在白色尚未覆滿這個世界時，都還玩著那個「我可以弄清楚你是誰，不過出於尊重咱們都別提這荏」的遊戲，但他可是蝙蝠俠。相較於對方，蝙蝠俠明顯地更瞭解Clark——他指的是，真正的「瞭解」。

蝙蝠洞裡那個裝著「緊急方案」的隔層中還躺著個印著超人標誌的盒子呢。

作為對付一項潛在威脅，他調查過他從小到大的一切，從銀行帳單到他的Martha……

 

Martha

 

Bruce自己都無法形容當他發現他們的母親分享著相同名字時的心情。

但盯著私人衛星畫面中，男人擁抱著自己母親時快樂的笑容－－時隔十多年，他又一次想起自己當初戴上面罩的初衷。索幸者，他不是在將長矛架在對方脖子上時才幡然醒悟。

最實際的一點是——他將某個幾乎要付諸實踐的弒神計劃放進了那個有標誌的盒子，封入只有他與Alfred才能夠開啟的隔層、就躺在適用於自己的那盒子旁邊。

Bruce Wayne從來沒有走出過那條陰暗的小巷。

他無法制止自己掌控一切的本性偏執，只能退諸其次：確保那些秘密不會從自己這兒漏出去。

而相反的，Bruce知道Clark直到蝙蝠俠「死」前都持守著那個不成文的約定，即使他想超人可能早就猜到蝙蝠俠的天性絕對不可能不去挖掘真相。Clark沒以其人之道還之其身說穿了僅是因為那份Bruce不應得的信任。而在那事發生前，他也確實考慮過——很仔細地、模擬推演了數十次的那種考慮——報以同等的回饋：他有一個大家族。

Alfred、Dick、Jason……蝙蝠俠有一個大家族。

而以他為中心，一旦他的面具揭落，整個家族的遮蔽都可能因此崩潰。

那是他擔不起的風險，可他曾經覺得超人當得這份信任的殊榮。

直到一切終成泡影。

 

當他最終孤身一人登上這輛列車，蝙蝠俠花了將近五年才足以利用手頭有限的資源再次出動。而當他在四年前再次見到從外星歸來的Clark時……他已經失去了向對方坦承一切的勇氣。

 

＊＊＊

 

Bruce熟練地從換衣間的暗門悄悄溜走，在維修間改裝成的臨時蝙蝠洞中著裝，準備他的工作。

前廂與中後廂間最大的不同之處在它們有用之不盡的暖氣，和空間利用規劃得十分完善的寬廣空間。作為居住區它當然是舒適宜人的——但這可不太利於蝙蝠俠的夜間活動。

Bruce在自家車廂的維修間設了個阻斷裝置和對外掀開的維修門－－外頭七分鐘就能完全將人體封凍的低溫在火車的高速風加持下讓戶外行動更顯險峻。

 

蝙蝠俠與尾車領導Curtis的會面原本定在一小時後——在這列長達上百節的末日方舟前廂，要來到尾車可是個巨大的工程——Bruce詳細的研究過列車環球路徑中的各個軌道彎、爬坡與海底潛行方式，以減少這些會面的難度和曝露的風險。

 

他從蹲踞的車廂陰影中探頭。

強勁的風壓掃過面部包覆的暗色鎧甲，一盞盞的車廂信號燈在各節車廂的頂部閃動幽光，連綿至遠得難以置信的另一端，隨著地形起伏忽明忽滅。

高速風正迅速地帶走體溫，不過蝙蝠鎧甲內附的加熱定溫系統也正靠著這些取之不盡的速度能量定速運轉。這不是什麼問題。

信號燈依然明明滅滅。

忽然，在某個特定的震動後，Bruce腳下的車廂以拔地之勢躍起，被風雪撞亂的幽幽暖黃一下子全連成了一道美麗的弧——

 

就是現在。

 

蝙蝠俠張開黑翼凌空躍起，在數百盞明滅的燈火上方啟動護目鏡的濾光模式：然後就是那兒了，被濾鏡暗化的百盞明燈中只有四具帶著森冷的綠色映在Bruce眼中。

－－漁業區、水源池、休眠監獄區、機械室。

他取出抓勾鎗，調整了上方的旋鈕後，發射。

抓勾上閃爍藍光的磁極立刻定位了其中一盞信號燈內暗藏的磁鐵，連接、抓合。Bruce被那陣巨大的拖力扯向定位的車節，然後被列車的行進力道轉了一百八十度地拖在空中。

他按下回收鍵，讓抓勾將自己扯向車體。

著陸完成。

 

昨晚Curtis的行動本該讓接下來的會面路程大幅縮短，但Sailas的提前干預讓這場原訂位於中段農作車廂的約會被迫取消，Bruce在無法確定Curtis生死的情況下只好啟動備用方案——當Curtis因故無法會面，作為其副手的Edgar會在約定的時間來到尾車末端的機械間裡等待。

 

然而來的竟然是Curtis本人。

 

「說吧。」蝙蝠俠壓下對這個出乎意料狀況的不安，冷硬地開口。

「謝謝關心。」不明原因逃出生天的尾車領袖用力地翻了個白眼。

而當Curtis一句三略地簡述著他的逃生經歷時，Bruce終於透過戰甲上的氣味探測器聞見了那個所謂的「鐵鏽和焦木味」訊息素－－

還有在Clark的提醒下他特異採樣進探測器裡的、帶著微苦的木香。

 

見鬼，Sailas讓這個尾車的糙漢子標記了Benjamin家的小王子。

 

他自己的兒子。

 

 

tbc.(還會更一段在本章中)

**Author's Note:**

> 寫給有在看我其他文尤其是柯王子的朋友：
> 
> 對，這篇開始的時間點是接在我之前發的[柯王子]＜一個箱子＞隔天的故事。小王子在這部份戲份本來不該那麼多不過我忍不住XDDD  
> 我還沒更＜一個箱子＞（下），因為想了很久覺得這樣的順序比較可以留個懸念～～～～
> 
>  
> 
> 好的這之下是關於本部份了
> 
> 對這是個ＡＵ，不過有蝙蝠俠也有超人，大超Alpha老爺beta然後對我來說他們的身份梗永遠都是情趣XD  
> 不過大超有讓老爺知道身份(劇情須要，下更解釋)，而老爺沒讓大超知道自己是蝙蝠俠XD  
> 所以其實到目前為止算是大超X布魯斯.韋恩這樣W  
> 老爺是目前所有ＣＰ中唯一掌握全局的那個。維持DC家不成文傳統。
> 
>  
> 
> 然後關於全篇劇情
> 
> 不劇透的話我只能說，盾冬設定確實有小改(是AU嘛看見了嗎AU!!)，不過大家都看到萬年迷妹組織Hydra的名字了所以別擔心(ry  
> 我知道這種拉超遠多CP的文大概不太有人看，就讓我寫爽吧XD  
> 不過還是希望有人有心得可以回饋給我啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
